


Socks In The Grass

by cartonedeunoia



Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Kuroo is whipped, M/M, Party, formal au, im super proud, kurooken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia
Summary: kuroo thinks that kenma looksgorgeouswith his hair combed, red tux fitting him nicely while waltzing smoothly and calmly. kuroo also thinks that kenma looksstunningwith his bangs stuck to his forehead, tux jacket lazily hanging off of a nearby bench while he carelessly twirls in the wind, socks getting grassy. but then again kuroo always thinks kenma looks beautiful.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904005
Kudos: 26





	Socks In The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> day 7: formal (REDONE W/ DIFFERENT PLOT)
> 
> this is to replace the old kurooken fic cause i thought it was ugly and rushed!
> 
> i haven’t written in a while which i’m sorry for because school sucks ugh
> 
> [interact with me on twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)

kuroo grinned widely, hand outstretched towards kenma. “dance with me?” the shorter narrowed his eyes before huffing and gently taking his hand. the raven-haired pulled him close, hands resting lightly on his lower back as kenma swung his arms around his neck. 

“you _know_ i hate this dance.” kenma scrunched his nose in distaste to the surrounding couples. kuroo hummed in response, eyes twinkling as he observed his lover. 

kenma was _gorgeous_. his hair was combed nicely making him look elegant and chic as did his red suit that fit him ever so perfectly. despite the fact that he hated waltzing, his steps were graceful and smooth, almost intimidating to kuroo. the older let his eyes wander back up to the other’s face where he was met with a soft smile from his favorite pair of lips. 

instinctively, he leaned down carefully allowing his lips to meet the blond’s. kuroo could never get tired of kenma’s kisses. although the younger hardly initiated them on his own and always pulled back first, nothing would stop kuroo from chasing the warm softness. “let’s go outside, i hate it here,” kenma mumbled against his lips, pulling back slowly.

kuroo allowed himself to be dragged by the shorter outside of the massive ballroom and outside of the entire mansion. kenma inhaled the cool breeze deeply, sighing happily. the music from the ballroom could be heard from the backyard garden they stood in. 

the younger shrugged his red jacket off, throwing it off to the side resulting in a gasp from his boyfriend, who only relaxed when it landed on a bench rather than the damp grass. kenma giggled at the look on kuroo’s face, sliding his shoes off and placing them to the side. 

“it’s kind of chilly out here and the grass is a bit wet.” his voice would be implying disgust if he wasn’t smiling so brightly. twirling carelessly and ridiculously, as if intoxicated, kenma hummed the soft music. the sight of his younger boyfriend brought a gentle smile to kuroo’s lips. 

kenma was _stunning_. his shirt slowly seeped out of his pants and his bangs clung onto his forehead due to light sweating, making him look even more endearing. he tiptoed and bounced on his toes reveling in the odd feeling of the grass through his socks. the way he looked so light and happy in his own world, gave kuroo a generous boost of serotonin. 

kenma stopped and grinned at kuroo as he stretched his hand out towards him, “dance with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated if you feel comfortable with them!!
> 
> [interact with me on twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)


End file.
